fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Laughball Interactive
Welcome to Laughball Interactive's 2015 Holiday Showcase. Today, it's all Zenith, 24/7/365/forever. An Anecdote Before we reveal our two new trailers, I want to tell a bit of a story, and take this opportunity to discuss some things. Try and bear with me, but if you can't, you can fairly safely skip ahead. Zenith is going to be pretty big in a lot of ways. It tells a big story, makes some big changes, and perhaps biggest of all, it marks the start of my tenure as head writer for the Fantendoverse. It seems like a big, scary responsibility, but the thing that keeps me confident really is all of you guys. I know that the Fantendoverse is a group project, and with more and more users joining in, I think we can make this work. The Fantendoverse is all about telling a vast story, intertwining all the passion and creativity of its writers into something more than the sum of its parts. When I pitched Zenith to Exotoro, there was a moment that stuck out. Obviously I won't spoil it, but Exo has said he teared up a bit; it was poignant, and I'm honestly amazed my ideas can provoke such emotion. That was the moment I knew this was a project and not a pitch, and it was the moment I took being future head writer in stride. Fantendo Smash Bros. Zenith is a new beginning in a lot of ways. I hope it's one we all enjoy. Now that my sentimental ramblings are done, on with the trailers. Trailer 2: Blank Slate ---- The trailer begins focused on a grey landscape, seemingly covered in ashes. Footsteps are heard and the camera pans to reveal Unten, walking along and staring at the strange world. Looking behind him, he sees vivid green grass, his footsteps having scattered the ash. Placing a paw upon a nearby tree, Unten shudders a bit. He continues walking, the world seamlessly transitioning from an open field to an enclosed space. Red light fills the room, revealing it to be some sort of coliseum. In the center, a small black orb floats, and Unten cautiously walks around it. Suddenly, as Unten is about to leave, maniacal laughter is heard. The orb grows in size and limbs jut out. Unten turns around, and The Mistake floats over him. Lifting up a hand, The Mistake clears the coliseum of ashes, revealing all its surfaces to be smooth and absolute blank white. Grimacing, The Mistake's hand closes to a fist, and he charges at Unten. 2 16 Trailer 3: Olden Days ---- The doors of an old mansion creak open, and a hooded figure walks in. His heavy footsteps echo through the abandoned lobby as he walks forward, looking around. From underneath his cloak, a metallic hand raises, delicately tracing over the finer details; dusty objects on shelves, ornate detailing, frames with missing photos. From the ceiling, several red tendrils descend, and the hooded figure's hand recedes into his wrist, a small blaster replacing it. Cautiously aiming, the figure backs up as a red creature, bone-thin with only a leech-like mouth for a face drops down, the tendrils all flowing back to his wrists. :Red creature: I know who you are. Perhaps better than you know. Two more tendrils begin moving towards the hooded figure. :Red creature: We've both stood here before, but now fate brings us back. A home, a battlefield, a tomb; and now, it's simply dust and memories. The tendrils quickly snap towards the figure, pulling down his hood. Metal Locked v2 stares the creature down, his hands visibly shaking. :Red creature: Everything that has happened to you has had reason. It's time you learn the truth, is it not? 2 16 ---- Happy holidays from Laughball Interactive, and expect to see more from Zenith soon. As a final present, here's some initial concept art for Metal Locked v2; it's still an in-progress design, but I hope you enjoy this look into his return. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Laughball Interactive